


When the Case Is Over

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Character Gets Shave and/or Haircut After Disguise No Longer Needed, Fanart, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-26
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Mane Event 2021





	When the Case Is Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/gifts).




End file.
